


Miracle

by Erix



Series: Miracle [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Drug Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheep & Blueberry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【盾冬】奇迹第一篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 史蒂夫·罗杰斯

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列来源于关键词点词游戏。游戏规则为：先发帖说明自己被谁点了，以及活动详情，申明自己要写的文的CP向为何，比如盾冬，肖根等等。然后等待前三位留言，每位提供三个不重复的关键词，然后将这九个关键词一次性写入一篇一发完的短文中。
> 
> 收到的关键词如下：  
> 止血带、止痛药、AK47、巧克力、计算器、iPad、产乳、舌交、浴室
> 
> 感谢Beta@阿晓~

史蒂夫•罗杰斯坐在他的老福特汽车前盖上，点燃了一支骆驼牌香烟，细长的烟卷夹在他的食指和中指间，一缕细瘦的烟雾缓缓上升。史蒂夫怔怔地盯着香烟燃着的那一点亮红色，一动不动，事实上，他已经戒烟快四年了。  
  
福特汽车停在车库房的正面，车库旁边是一幢漂亮讲究的二层砖房，房前有条黄土路，通向围栏圈起的牧场，牧场尽头有几幢宽大的牲口房，房顶的瓦片在阳光下闪着光。羊群漫无纪律地四散在青黄相间的草场上，低头嚼着地上的草，一只苏格兰牧羊犬趴在草丛间，抬头望着它的羊群。史蒂夫真希望自己像那群绵羊一样无忧无虑。  
  
但除非有奇迹发生，希望从来都只能是希望。  
  
红色的亮点在香烟上缓缓爬行，白色的纸卷变成灰黑色，最终弯折掉落在地上，碎成一片烟灰，史蒂夫把整根烟蒂扔在黄土地上，从车上跳下来，用鞋底碾了碾，拖着步子向砖房走去，即使今天真要被开除职务，他至少也应该提前向巴恩斯太太打个招呼，毕竟巴恩斯一家从来没有亏待过他。  
  
“对不起，我本打算今早进城去购买食材，可惜过河的桥因为前天涨水冲断了，去另一个方向的镇上至少需要四小时，现在已经来不及了。晚餐搞砸了……”史蒂夫在脑子里排练着他的说辞，但一直拖到今天早晨才去采购，显然是他主观懒惰造成的。不——并非懒惰，他得面对现实，史蒂夫不想为巴恩斯一家远道而来的客人服务，鲁尔费斯太太和她的漂亮女儿珍妮。“见鬼的相亲晚宴，没完没了……”史蒂夫小声嘀咕道。  
  
鲁尔费斯太太费心花三个小时车程赶来巴恩斯一家的农场，可不是为了探望她的好姐妹，两位太太急着把她们的孩子撮合成一对，珍妮和巴恩斯家的长子詹姆斯。  
  
“嘿！罗杰斯大厨，你干嘛去了，我还以为你有一顿晚餐要忙活，结果却在这里闲转。”  
  
史蒂夫转过身，面对那个笑得神采奕奕的棕发青年。他穿着沾满灰尘的白上衣，深色的马裤和马靴上贴着碎草秆，手里还攥着一条鞭子。“詹姆斯少爷。”史蒂夫叹道，他提不起精神，连和好友抬杠都显得无精打采。  
  
“你怎么了，史蒂夫？”巴基看出史蒂夫情绪不对，他攥着马鞭的手捶了史蒂夫胸口一下，脸上露出担忧的神色。  
  
史蒂夫勉强朝他笑笑，“我没去镇上，桥断了，东西都买不到了。晚上只能请鲁尔费斯太太和小姐吃白水泡饼了。没有前菜，没有甜点。当然如果二位不介意白兰地泡饼的话也行。可能过一会儿你妈就会劝我卷铺盖回老家了。”  
  
“你说什么呢……史蒂夫，这没人拿你当厨子。”巴基不满地皱起眉头，“明明是你自己非要干的。”  
  
史蒂夫敷衍地点了点头，“是啊。”  
  
巴基想了想，又说道：“我们也不是什么都没有！操，这可是个农场，难道能饿死咱们不成？我们至少有的是鸡蛋不是吗？大不了就是宰点牲口，体力活而已。”巴基又笑起来，他抓起史蒂夫的手腕拽着史蒂夫向前走，“赶快，我帮你，你看那只羊已经肥得不像话了，咱们有得是肉。而且你知道吗，老伊尔的房子里总是囤着一堆好吃的，他的女佣艾菲跟我熟悉得很，到时候我帮你混进去，你去找你需要的东西。他家比镇上近多了，晚上我想吃蓝莓巧克力蛋糕，也许我们可以去偷一筐蓝莓。”  
  
史蒂夫看着那只抓在自己手腕上的左手，巴基的力气好像又变大了似的。史蒂夫看着他背后脖颈处露出的一段小麦色皮肤，这家伙看起来确实健康极了，而且精神也不错，别管他是不是因为晚上要来一位漂亮小姐而心情愉悦，巴基开心的时候史蒂夫很难不为他感到开心。  
  
“你有制定晚餐菜谱吗？告诉我你缺什么？”  
  
“牛肉，鸡蛋，奶，蘑菇，番茄，面粉，黄油……巴基，这行不通。前天下暴雨的时候我们的食物就吃光了，基本上什么都没有，我们连胡椒都没——”史蒂夫正说着，巴基的手掌突然一把抓住他的下巴，把他低垂的脑袋托起来，史蒂夫和那双灰蓝色的眼睛对视了一会儿，又试图扭头，但是巴基死死抓着他不放。  
  
“你怎么了？”巴基问道。  
  
史蒂夫轻轻握住巴基的手腕，把他的手掌挪开，“我没事。”  
  
巴基重重叹了口气，抽回了手，两人相对沉默了一会儿，巴基突然开口说道：“黄油一天之内肯定没戏了，我们只能靠偷的，奶嘛……”他又把史蒂夫拽上黄土路，走向远处的牲口棚。  
  
“咱们又没有产奶的奶牛，难道挤你的奶吗……”  
  
“混蛋，你说什么呢。”巴基佯怒地推搡了史蒂夫一下，史蒂夫往旁边踉跄了两步，“没有奶牛，我们总有母牛嘛……”  
  
“你说威莉？我看你是疯了，那家伙会把咱俩踹死的。”史蒂夫想象着那头脾气暴躁、刚刚产仔不久的母牛。  
  
“要是不成功就只能挤你的奶了。”巴基说着迅速在史蒂夫胸口拧了一把。  
  
史蒂夫吃痛叫了起来，“操！混球！”巴基拔腿就跑，史蒂夫在后面追上，给了巴基肩膀一拳，巴基没躲开，吃了亏便想打回来，两个人在黄土地上闹闹哄哄地折腾了好一阵，才最终到了牲口棚门口，来时的方向腾起一路灰尘。史蒂夫回头望去，地面上漂浮的那层淡黄色烟雾，在阳光照射下仿佛凝固的时间一般。此时此刻他和巴基可能在任何时间任何地点，史蒂夫觉得只要他和巴基在一起，时空好像都失去了意义。  
  
“快点！”巴基催促着走进牲口棚，史蒂夫随即跟了进去。  
  
一周大的小公牛正腿脚不稳地站在妈妈腹下仰头吸着奶水，巴基轻手轻脚地走过去，示意史蒂夫去吸引母牛的注意力。史蒂夫走到母牛面前，小心翼翼地盯着那双棕色的大眼睛，伸手抚摸母牛的额头。巴基在母牛身后把小牛赶到了一边。小牛可怜巴巴地站在原地不知如何是好，巴基蹲下去摸母牛的乳房。  
  
“你干过这个吗？”史蒂夫忧心忡忡地小声问道。  
  
“没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑。”巴基回答道，“我小时候见别人干过……”  
  
史蒂夫觉得他的比喻简直糟糕透了。  
  
突然间母牛紧张了起来，开始来回摇头，史蒂夫想要固定住母牛头部，但却被沉重的大脑袋顶了一下，往后踉跄了好几步，母牛开始激烈地挣扎，史蒂夫抬头看的时候，巴基已经揉着胸口坐在地下了。史蒂夫连忙跑过去蹲下扶住巴基的肩膀，母牛被绳子拴着，可以移动的范围不大，但仍在一旁烦躁地激烈挣扎。巴基看上去除了脸色惨白呼吸急促，仿佛也没什么大碍。史蒂夫轻柔地抚摸巴基的后背，即使从背后也能感觉到巴基加速的心跳。  
  
“没事了没事了……”史蒂夫小声安慰着巴基，“我就说这是个坏主意。”  
  
巴基喘着粗气，“妈的，吓死我了。”他终于放松下来，额头脱力地抵到史蒂夫的肩膀上，“在阿富汗呆了两年都没死，回家因为摸牛的奶子被踹死，想想我都活不下去，太他妈丢人了……”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住大笑起来，结果巴基又伸手拧了史蒂夫胸口一把，史蒂夫赶忙退开，怒气冲冲地瞪着巴基，巴基挑起眉道，“怎么，你也想踹我？”两个人憋了几秒，一起大笑出声。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基从地上拽起来，巴基拍拍屁股，史蒂夫抱起手臂问道：“现在怎么办？”  
  
巴基抓了抓头发，“好吧……威莉也不是唯一的产乳动物。”他歪头看向一边给小羊喂奶的一头母羊。  
  
史蒂夫无奈地叹了口气……  
  
“我们这样来，把它带离小羊身边，带回家里安抚好了，然后再挤奶。”巴基说着又把小羊赶走，解下拴着母羊的绳子，牵在手里。  
  
二人牵着一只羊回到房子里，巴基真的把羊牵进了一楼的浴室，费力地把牲畜抱进澡盆里。  
  
史蒂夫靠在门边，双手抱胸，“你就折腾吧……为了讨好人家小姐也真是不遗余力。”他不知道自己的话听起来带着几分酸味，但就是忍不住这么说出口。史蒂夫不想为今天的晚餐花任何心思。  
  
巴基的注意力完全放在了羊的身上，压根没搭理史蒂夫的话，他打开淋浴喷头，脱掉自己的上衣，露出赤裸的身体。巴基的左臂上有一道狰狞的伤疤，粉色的疤痕凹凸不平，绕了大臂靠肩膀的地方整整一圈，就好像他的手臂曾经被斩断过又重新缝了回去。那伤疤在巴基健康的小麦色皮肤上显得格格不入。史蒂夫盯着看了许久，才发现巴基正在盯着自己瞧。史蒂夫摇了摇头，沉默地走上前，帮助巴基给那只绵羊洗澡，巴基认真专注，把这只绵羊当作他的牧羊犬一般对待，也许他觉得这点爱心足够换到一桶羊奶。  
  
史蒂夫的思绪却没办法不飘回那个黄沙漫天的国家，他和巴基，都曾见过地狱。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基是在战场上相识的，那时候史蒂夫是个新兵，虽然个子不小，但总被人挑衅欺负，只有巴基愿意给他出头。当然了，史蒂夫根本无需巴基为他出头，他本是海军陆战队为精英部队培养的战士，真要打起来一个人可以对付十个。但如果没有吧唧在的话，史蒂夫没办法在那个地方呆下去，他没有朋友。一无所有。  
  
没有友军的士兵总是死得很快。陆战队驾着军用悍马穿过整个国家，史蒂夫听着自己的“战友们”每日不厌其烦地在帐篷里讲那些下流猥琐的段子，总是没办法真正合群地笑出声。  
  
巴基总能讲出最低级的笑话，史蒂夫却唯独没办法恨他。因为晚上没人的时候，巴基会悄悄凑到史蒂夫身边，搭着他的肩在他耳边小声对他说，“放松点，伙计。我知道，我都知道。但是你得放松点。”  
  
史蒂夫不知道巴基知道什么，但男人的安抚是史蒂夫在异国他乡那段日子里唯一获得过的慰藉。  
  
战场上的记忆和阿富汗单一的色调一样不够鲜明。史蒂夫只记得交火，记得巴基鲜血淋漓的手臂。史蒂夫记得自己用止血带绑住巴基的肩膀，抬起头来的时候，一个看起来不到十三岁的阿富汗男孩举起手中的AK47冲锋枪对准他们。史蒂夫第一个扣下扳机，男孩的脑袋一瞬间炸裂。史蒂夫听不到声音，也看不到色彩，因为他们正被巨响包围，红色盖满了他的脸颊。  
  
事后大家都说史蒂夫肯定是疯了才会不顾自己的死活拼命把巴基背回来，但史蒂夫知道自己终于搞明白了一件事，他在不知不觉间陷入了一段没有未来的恋情。  
  
巴基活了下来，被送回了美国本土，自此之后史蒂夫再也没有见过他，再也没人在阿富汗炎热的午夜凑到史蒂夫耳边说那些温柔的话。史蒂夫两次前往战场，一共当了四年兵，最终退伍。那时候他已经没办法再合眼睡觉，严重的PTSD令史蒂夫噩梦缠身。  
  
史蒂夫把地狱从中东带回了纽约，他没办法融入正常的生活，无论参加多少互助小组，无论去看多少次心理医生，他仍然尖叫着从噩梦中惊醒。直到有一天，他接到巴基的来信，巴基告诉史蒂夫他如何从陆战队问到了史蒂夫现在的地址，他说从没机会感谢过史蒂夫的救命之恩。  
  
巴基给史蒂夫留了联系方式，史蒂夫当晚就给巴基打去了电话。  
  
他们并没有相互问候，因为接起电话的一瞬间，史蒂夫就知道巴基过得和自己一样糟糕。  
  
“这些日子我吃太多的止痛药，史蒂夫……”巴基的声音在电话的另一头断续沙哑，“我想停下来，可就是没办法……”  
  
史蒂夫默默地听着，电话两端都只有沉重的喘息声。  
  
“我还没来得及感谢你。“  
  
“那没必要……”  
  
“我知道自己没资格……没资格再向你索要什么……”史蒂夫听到电话另一头低沉的啜泣声，“但是我想，你救过我一次，没准还能救我第二次。罗杰斯……我不知道，我想我现在需要点奇迹。”  
  
史蒂夫想，也许那时候他们都需要点奇迹。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基第一次在美国本土相见的时候，两个人都形容枯槁，史蒂夫蓄着一脸胡子衣衫褴褛，巴基则瘦得好像只剩下一把骨头。巴基从机场接上史蒂夫，开车不到一个小时，他的双手就抖得像筛子一样，他从口袋里掏出透明的小药瓶，倒出几个药片吞到嘴里。史蒂夫并没有阻止他。巴基发疯似的敲打着方向盘，趴在方向盘上放声痛哭。史蒂夫坐在副驾上，一只手臂环过巴基的肩膀，那是他第一次摸到巴基手臂上的伤疤。  
  
还在阿富汗的时候，史蒂夫曾听巴基说过他家在南方有一片农场，但巴基太像城市里长大的男孩，所以史蒂夫当时只当他在吹牛。直到亲眼所见之后，史蒂夫才知道巴基曾经的描述与现实不差分毫。在阿富汗，士兵们讲的关于自己的故事大半都掺带虚假，至少也是夸大的事实，有时候就是没来由的谎言。但巴基总是真诚的，即使在史蒂夫认为他在说谎的时候，史蒂夫说不清自己的感受，但他就是知道。  
  
初到巴恩斯家农场的时候，史蒂夫和巴基就是两个彻头彻尾的残疾人。巴基断不掉自己的药瘾，史蒂夫每夜在噩梦中尖叫惊醒，白日里也会突然看到战场上的闪回。巴基父母对史蒂夫的到来显得不满，他们不明白已经受尽折磨的儿子为什么还要带回家一个同样残缺不全的人。  
  
每天半夜手脚冰冷全身打颤的巴基会跑到史蒂夫屋里，把他从噩梦中叫醒，然后两个人依偎在一起，就好像彼此是寒冷冬夜里唯一的温度。巴基经常会跪在史蒂夫床边，把脑袋挤在史蒂夫的腰侧，双手拼命抓着他的手臂或肩膀，巴基的指甲陷进他的皮肤里。史蒂夫任由他抓着，疼痛让他感觉自己仍然活在世上。他会轻轻抚摸巴基的后背，直到他停止颤抖。  
  
那时候两个人都格外绝望，他们无法相互说出任何鼓励的话语，但是奇迹确实在他们的相对无言中缓缓发生了。  
  
小时候，史蒂夫觉得奇迹应该类似于：父亲牺牲的信件寄到家中后，突然在某天无恙而归，或是母亲被确诊绝症之后，再次恢复的消息。可那些最终都没有发生。所以当巴基逐渐扔掉了他的药瓶，史蒂夫自己第一次无梦睡到天明的时候，史蒂夫甚至没有认出奇迹的样子。  
  
他们一起在巴恩斯家的农场度过了一年时间。白天的时候两人会去屋外草地上打拳，晚上睡不着便一起出去巡夜。有时候他们甚至会一起看场电影——不是手拉手去城里的电影院——史蒂夫和巴基远没那么浪漫，或者说远比那个浪漫。他们会在三更半夜提着手电穿过牧场，来到一片小树林，两个人会一起爬到某棵高大的栎树上，凑在一起用iPad甚至小小的手机屏幕看个下三滥的喜剧片。谁也说不出他们为什么要那样做，但谁也不能指责战场归来的战士带着怪癖回家。  
  
直到有一天巴基彻底摆脱了药瘾，史蒂夫能够安睡的天数已经超过了噩梦来袭的次数。  
  
健康的肌肉又长回巴基身上，他会帮家里干活，晨间会去骑马。他漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛又有了光彩，温暖骄傲的笑容再次绽放，史蒂夫想起了曾经爱上他的理由，或者说他自己终于有了足够的睡眠，再也没办法去忽视心中的感情。  
  
看着自家长子终于真正回到身边，巴基的父母对史蒂夫的存在不再有任何怨言。反倒是史蒂夫不好意思再寄宿人家，他想过回纽约，可纽约已不再是他的城市。  
  
巴基拼命挽留，史蒂夫决定给巴恩斯一家干些杂务以报答一家人为他提供食宿。巴恩斯家的老厨师年事过高，辞职返乡，于是史蒂夫便自告奋勇兼任了大厨的职务。这项工作并不辛苦，因为巴恩斯一家早就想要放弃使用仆人了，巴恩斯太太也经常亲自下厨。他们的管家鲁宾，长工杜肯和埃莫森，女佣普尔斯姐妹，以及马夫卡拉姆，谁都不像旧社会时那样地位卑微，他们是巴恩斯一家受尊重的雇工，大多数时候甚至像是一家人。  
  
史蒂夫在这里几乎受到与巴基同等的待遇，唯一不同的是，巴恩斯太太只担心自己亲儿子的终身大事，却从不关注史蒂夫的。巴基回复了往常，巴恩斯一家的访客逐渐多了起来，很多时候来访者都带着自家年轻漂亮的女儿，巴基会和她们交谈，有时候甚至与她们共舞。史蒂夫知道自己没资格指责那些被巴基迷得神魂颠倒的女孩子，因为他自己也着实好不到哪去。  
  
“喂！”史蒂夫感觉热水喷了自己一身，巴基正全身湿透地站在他面前，拿喷头对准他狂喷。  
  
史蒂夫连忙伸手去阻挡，“你今天吃错药了吗！？快停下！”  
  
巴基放下喷头，抚摸着仍然站在澡盆里的那只绵羊。那情景看起来滑稽极了，史蒂夫难以抑制地大笑起来，他满脸都是水，分不清有没有从眼角溢出的。  
  
“我看是你吃错药了。”巴基嘀咕道，“不知道你心不在焉在干嘛，快点帮我看着点羊，我来挤奶。”  
  
史蒂夫好不容易停止了笑，按照巴基的吩咐稳住绵羊，巴基拿老管家的浴巾擦干了羊毛，又挂回原处，终于成功地挤了一大桶绵羊奶。史蒂夫并没告诉巴基，在他的想象里，绵羊奶做出的蓝莓蛋糕味道得有多奇怪。  
  
总之两个年轻人从上午开始折腾了几个小时，像两个疯子一样不择手段地获得了他们所需要的全部食材。二人去老伊尔家偷东西的时候几乎是连滚带爬地跑出来跳上史蒂夫的破烂千里马，才没被挥舞着棍子追出来的老头人赃并获、揍个半死。  
  
最后他们无需屠宰自家的牲口，而是从老伊尔的冷柜里偷到了整条羊腿，又在人家的冰箱里偷了一盒新鲜的牛舌。  
  
史蒂夫感觉良心不安，想着等断桥修好一定要买好东西赔给人家。巴基只是把史蒂夫的车开得飞快。他猛踩油门，史蒂夫的旧车抖个不停。巴基用手掌拍着汽车喇叭，放声大吼，声音很快消散在草原上。巴基对史蒂夫大笑，眼睛闪着光，眉梢眼角带着自由的味道。那笑容太过美好了，史蒂夫只看得双眼胀痛。  
  
二人开车回到家，把所有食物运进厨房，巴基坚持给史蒂夫打下手。他们都跑去冲了澡，换了干净的衣服，开始忙个不停。史蒂夫把蓝莓巧克力蛋糕的配料单交给巴基，告诉他单子上是4人份的蛋糕，让他换算成6人份的重量。巴基盘腿坐在椅子上，戴上了自己的黑框眼镜，认认真真地按着计算器，往纸上写着数字。  
  
巴基在阿富汗之后落下了一点眼疾，那让他不得不在读书看报时戴起眼镜。他现在这副样子看起来简直像个大学生，那么普通，那么年轻，那么纯净。想想他们的经历，史蒂夫觉得心下疼痛。即使是虚假也好，史蒂夫从裤兜里摸出自己的手机，打开照相功能。  
  
“巴基。”他叫道，年轻人疑惑地抬起头看他，嘴巴微微张着，眼神里带着认真的询问，棕色短发仍然潮湿，干净的白色T恤衬托出健康的肤色。史蒂夫按下快门。  
  
嘴巴抿了起来，巴基皱了眉头，“你个偷拍狂……”他随意骂了一句便继续按起他的计算器。  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基的数学一直很糟糕，让他算数就是个错误的决定，最终史蒂夫不得不亲自把所有的材料重新称量，多融化的100克巧克力倒是被巴基吃了个精光，美其名曰“将功赎罪”。巴基趁着史蒂夫烤蛋糕的光景，擅自把牛舌肉下了锅。  
  
最后一盒好肉被搞成一团焦黑，巴基还把它们摆了盘，每盘两块，套上紫色的洋葱圈。  
  
“这菜有名字的，‘舌交’！”巴基双手叉腰一脸骄傲，脸上还蹭着巧克力。  
  
史蒂夫只有骂操的份，他壮着胆子尝了尝巴基的“舌交”，起码他自己调的腌料味道还行，至于需要火候控制的口感嘛……  
  
二人还在厨房里忙忙碌碌的时候门铃响了起来。史蒂夫扶着巴基的肩膀把他“送”出厨房。  
  
“快去换衣服！大小姐驾到，别给人留下奇怪的印象。”  
  
“我可以帮——”  
  
“倒忙！你他妈一直在给我捣乱！”  
  
“切！”巴基蹭了蹭脸颊，把脸上的巧克力又抹开了一点。  
  
史蒂夫觉得自己想要亲吻巴基，但是他站在原地没有动。巴基转身跑上了楼。  
  
晚餐时，在巴恩斯太太的要求下史蒂夫与他们同桌就餐，巴基穿了他自己最喜欢的灰蓝色西服，那也是史蒂夫最喜欢看他穿的一身衣服，即使是穿给别人看的，史蒂夫仍然感到满意。珍妮与曾经到访巴恩斯家的其他姑娘没什么两样，很快就陷入巴基奇妙的引力圈里。史蒂夫想立刻起身离席，他闷头和自己盘中的食物奋战。  
  
这一顿花大工夫做成的晚餐质量低下，每道菜都带着点奇怪的味道，当那个蓝莓巧克力蛋糕被分到每人盘里的时候，史蒂夫偷偷看到珍妮•鲁尔费斯漂亮的脸蛋扭成一团，他下意识偷笑了一下，抬起头来的时候巴基正在皱眉看他。  
  
“很高兴见到你们鲁尔费斯太太，珍妮小姐，我餐后还有工作，就不奉陪了。”史蒂夫在一桌子蓝莓蛋糕几乎被原封不动撤走、咖啡杯送上来时起身告辞。  
  
他回到厨房里，打发走了普尔斯家的妹妹，自己收拾起碟子。过了几分钟，厨房的门被打开，史蒂夫余光扫到那抹灰蓝色。“詹姆斯少爷，晚餐还满意吗？”史蒂夫挑起嘴角问道。  
  
巴基爆发出一阵大笑，“太他妈难吃了！”  
  
史蒂夫也笑了出来。  
  
“我一直都不能确定。”  
  
史蒂夫放下手中的脏碟子，扭头看巴基，“确定什么？”  
  
巴基向他走过来，灰蓝的瞳色被那身西服衬得更明亮，史蒂夫感到无法呼吸。巴基双手捧住他的脸颊，合上了他们之间最后的距离。史蒂夫猛地抱住巴基，他想这一刻想得太久，即使这是下一秒就会醒来的梦，史蒂夫也不想浪费丝毫。他们亲吻彼此，直到二人胸中的氧气消耗殆尽，他们的舌头卷在一起，史蒂夫想起了他们见鬼的晚餐，巴基好像也在同时想起了同样的事情。他们不得不离开彼此的嘴唇，抱在一起上气不接下气地大笑，史蒂夫笑到想哭。  
  
“你说你不能确定什么？”史蒂夫问道。他没有放松手臂，巴基就在他怀里。他们如此契合，就好像巴基本就该呆在他的怀抱里。  
  
“不能确定你嫉妒。”  
  
“哈……”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我嫉妒得发疯。”  
  
“你应该早点说的，我一直猜来猜去。”  
  
“我想你应该在你母亲来敲门之前回到客厅里。”史蒂夫并没有放松分毫，他紧紧搂着巴基，生怕他离去。  
  
“我妈早就不给我安排相亲会面了，你这个傻瓜。鲁尔费斯太太只是一厢情愿。”巴基搂着他的脖子，手指揉着史蒂夫脑后的短发。  
  
史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基的肩窝里，“告诉我这不是在做梦。”  
  
“你梦到过这场景吗？”巴基带着笑意反问道。  
  
史蒂夫从来没有梦到过巴基，从来没有过。他们相识以来，史蒂夫再也没有做过但凡带有美好意味的梦，他的梦境充满鲜血、战争和死亡。巴基不是他的噩梦，巴基不是他的梦。  
  
巴基是个奇迹。  
  
“你爸妈真的不介意吗？我抢走了他们唯一的儿子。”  
  
“不，史蒂夫，你救了他们唯一的儿子，而且救了他两条命。”史蒂夫感觉巴基收紧了双臂，他觉得自己有些呼吸困难，但他并不介意。  
  
“你简直是我的奇迹，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”


	2. 巴基·巴恩斯

詹姆斯·巴恩斯第一次注意到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的那天傍晚，洛克像往常一样讲了个下流无比的段子。所有人都笑得前仰后合，赫尔伯格正抹着他笑出泪的眼角。巴基跟着哈哈大笑，当他扫向自己的一众战友时，只有那个新来的金发大个子没有笑。他的嘴唇抿成一条细线，眉头紧皱，蓝眼睛环视包括巴基在内的所有人，就好像他看到了什么令人鄙夷反胃的景象。  
  
巴基正巧知道他看到了什么。  
  
因此，当洛克与罗杰斯对视僵持，慢慢变了脸色，问他新来的你有什么毛病的时候。巴基绕过人群，一条手臂搭在了史蒂夫的肩膀上。新兵的身体明显紧绷起来，但巴基并没松开手，他笑着对洛克说道，“嘿，洛克，放轻松，现在我要带我这位新来的好伙计去物资部给你们领电池了。你知道的，他第一天来就不得不牺牲自己的老二，现在听到关于老二的笑话有点笑不出来。但咱们要是不把哈福林操爽了，那家伙是不会给你任何东西的。”  
  
洛克狐疑地看了罗杰斯一眼，“那个该死的娘娘腔哈福林，真他妈想操死他。简直是个一毛不拔的混蛋。”  
  
“你可不行，伙计。”巴基笑道，“他喜欢金毛的，我听说他家的狗就是浅毛色。”  
  
包括洛克在内的所有人都哈哈大笑起来，巴基知道罗杰斯那双蓝眼睛正在瞪着他，但他并没有回头，只是拉着那个新来的大个子向帐篷外走去。天啊这家伙个头可真不小，巴基几乎要围不住他的肩膀了。  
  
直到离开了帐篷，罗杰斯才用力甩开巴基的手臂。巴基放开他，手臂张开，缓缓变成双手叉腰的姿势，“你得多笑笑，老兄。”  
  
“可我没听出什么好笑的。”男人双手抱在胸前，“我并不怕他。”  
  
“你应该怕他。”巴基皱起眉头，“如果明天我们交火了，他就是那个照看你屁股的家伙，你可不希望那家伙恨你恨得和敌人一样，随时想给你漂亮的屁股来上一梭子子弹。”  
  
“可我听说你们来这五个月还没打过三发子弹。”史蒂夫嘲讽地说道。  
  
“哦，看看这个菜鸟，才来一天就想着英勇杀敌了！”巴基并没抑制口气中的轻蔑，也许他不小心看错了人。但是史蒂夫却张大了嘴巴，表情突然变得忧郁起来。金发男人垂下双手，蓝眼睛看向地面。  
  
隔了半晌，男人小声地说道，“我很抱歉，那么说不公平。我想我只是还不太适应，这跟我想象得不太一样……”  
  
就那样，巴基安下心。这是他大半年以来第一次听到真诚的歉意，在这场糟糕透顶的战争中，没有任何人为任何事情感到抱歉，当有人开口说“对不起”的时候，他们实际上在说“见鬼去吧”。  
  
“跟我来吧。”巴基说道。他带着史蒂夫穿过几个帐篷，来到他自己的悍马车旁边，伏到地上，钻进车底，从车下取出他藏在那里的一包蓄电池。  
  
“我还以为我们要去物资部。”史蒂夫挑眉说道。  
  
“别管洛克有多流氓，哈福林确实是个一毛不拔的混蛋。”巴基从车底钻出来，拍了拍身上的土，把黑色软包抛给史蒂夫。“拿着吧，你不想在第一天就和你的朋友搞臭关系。”  
  
“谢谢你。”史蒂夫认真地向巴基点点头。巴基知道他的道谢也出自真心。  
  
他们在陌生的土地上行军，虽然战斗的时间寥寥无几，但周遭的景色永远不乏损毁的建筑，黑黢黢的血迹，以及干枯残缺的尸体，食腐的巨大飞禽送给尸体空洞的眼窝。这里是地狱，士兵们不得不乐在其中。但几个月过去了，史蒂夫却仍然没有笑过。  
  
洛克不再找史蒂夫的麻烦，因为他们都见了这个男人的本事，史蒂夫也救过几条人命。所以现在，当史蒂夫独自一人离开帐篷的时候大家只是不屑一顾地瞟上一眼，继续讲他们自己的故事。大部分时间巴基都和人群混在一起，他同情那些逐渐麻木的士兵们，开始时并不是每个人都笑得像现在这样肆无忌惮，他也同情正在慢慢变得麻木的自己。但是巴基更同情史蒂夫，他从没见那金发男人笑过，男人从本土收到的来信寥寥无几，在异国他乡也没有朋友。有时候巴基希望史蒂夫能够放松放松，但他也害怕自己在战场上发现的、唯一仅存的美好就那么被拉进一滩污泥里。  
  
某天半夜，所有人都已经入睡，巴基爬起来去解手，回来时经过史蒂夫铺位旁，他忍不住去看，却见黑暗中男人的身体裹在布单下轻轻颤抖，巴基开始时并不确定，因为史蒂夫没有发出任何声音，但过了几秒钟之后，巴基知道他在哭泣。  
  
巴基不觉得任何男人能够容忍自己在别人面前示弱，他想回到自己的床铺，留史蒂夫一人清净，但却挪不动脚步。不知为什么，他觉得史蒂夫需要他的保护。  
  
巴基在史蒂夫床边蹲下来，坐到地上，史蒂夫自然能感到他的存在，但是对方没有翻身也没有说话。巴基轻轻把手掌贴在史蒂夫耸起的肩膀上。就那么呆了一段时间。史蒂夫仍然没有任何动作，但是他的身体慢慢停止了颤抖。巴基一直坐到手臂发麻，他抬手揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，站起身，独自回到自己的床铺。  
  
第二天清晨，史蒂夫向他道谢，金发男人的双眼略微红肿，但精神却比前几日好了一些。此后巴基偶尔会在半夜起来去史蒂夫身边呆上一会儿，他知道史蒂夫为此而心怀感激，可他却不知道两人之间，到底是谁从这其中得到更多安慰。巴基觉得自己必须把那个不笑的男人好好保护起来，让他带着自己的正直天性从战场上全身而退，这样才有可能在某一天，真正见到他的笑容。  
  
从某一时刻起，巴基开始期盼那一天的到来。  
  
可惜巴基并没有完成他的任务，在他们来到阿富汗之后最激烈的一次交火中，巴基隐蔽的掩体被导弹炸开，石片崩裂，撞在他下意识抬起掩护自己的左臂上，巨大的冲击力让他在瞬间失去了意识，但这并没有阻止他感觉到痛。  
  
巴基痛了很久很久，他沉陷在漫无边际的黑暗中，无法呼吸。当他终于从黑暗中重获光芒的时候，有那么一瞬间，他希望自己可以摆脱对他纠缠不休的痛苦。但是光明并没有带来任何益处，清醒之后只有更剧烈的疼。史蒂夫救了他，巴基从别人那听说了自己得以生还的过程，那时候他已经被加入了调离回国的伤员名单中。史蒂夫因为这次行动获得了不少奖章，还被提拔了军阶。但是巴基什么都无瑕再去想，当他体内有足够的麻醉剂时，他的头脑昏昏沉沉，当止痛药逐渐失效以后，他感到痛不欲生。巴基的日子在麻木和疼痛的循环中周而复始。  
  
护士告诉他，他能够生还已是奇迹，最终没有被迫截肢简直是不幸中的万幸。巴基不再知道幸运到底是什么。  
  
回国后巴基的身体健康恢复得不错，但是疼痛仍然困扰着他，巴基在纽约曾有一个做护士的女友，她在巴基刚刚回国的时候尽心照顾，但最终女人对巴基的态度忍无可忍，她自己差点因为巴基去医院偷盗止疼片的行为被开除。女友离开了巴基，但他仍然有办法弄到自己需要的药物，最不济的时候，他也有酒精相伴。潜意识里巴基知道自己并没有从战场上幸存，而是恰恰相反，战争的后遗症正在一点一点杀死他。他的朋友娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫给他介绍了不少互助小组，但最终巴基成为了互助小组里最坏的影响，娜塔莎对他失望至极，他自己也为此感到羞耻。  
  
娜塔莎背着巴基给他南方老家的父母写了信，巴基在他所有亲友半强迫的情况下回到了老家的牧场去戒除药瘾。但是巴基不够坚强，他的父母又太爱他。没过几天，透明的小药瓶就重新回到他手中。巴基的父母认识到他们仍然随时可能失去自己唯一的儿子，那一段时间，巴基的母亲时常哭泣。  
  
“你得想想办法，詹姆斯。”母亲流着泪对他说，“我知道这样说对你不公平，但我们太爱你了，你得为我们想想办法。”  
  
巴基知道自己早已挥霍掉了他那点功勋和经历带来的权利，真正没能获得公正待遇的，是那些爱他的人。巴基试着去想办法，那个时候，美军已经开始从阿富汗撤离，于是巴基想起了那个救了他性命的男人，他想他还没见那男人笑过，也许……  
  
巴基通过海军陆战队找到了史蒂夫的联系方式，他给史蒂夫写了一封潦草的信件，留下了自己的电话号码。当他把牛皮纸信封扔进信箱的时候，感觉自己就像一个被困孤岛的走投无路的人，向大海中抛出一个漂流瓶。那是他的一线生机，但他却不敢抱有任何希望。  
  
最终史蒂夫打来电话的时候，巴基感觉自己完全崩溃了，他没办法再维持虚假的表象，没办法再说自己还想活下去。他只能对着电话那一边，一个仅仅只有一年交往的几乎陌生的男人乞求，“你救了我一次，你得负责到底，求你再救我一次……”  
  
巴基以为自己搞砸了他最后的机会，但最终史蒂夫给他发来了自己的航班信息。巴基开着车到机场去接自己的老战友。史蒂夫看起来糟糕透了，他没什么行李，宽大的肩膀佝偻着，布满胡渣的脸上肤色暗黄。他的黑眼圈十分严重，眼窝深陷，蓝眼睛疲惫不堪，脸上也仍然没有笑容。  
  
二人在机场简单地拥抱，巴基开车带他回家。路上巴基不得不停下来，当着史蒂夫的面把小药片塞进嘴巴里。他没办法说出口的话，只能演示给史蒂夫看。巴基的生活也同样糟糕透顶，他总是疼痛，他离不开他的药。史蒂夫什么都没说，巴基伏在方向盘上大哭起来。  
  
等他们到达农场，时间已是傍晚。巴基的母亲在看到史蒂夫第一眼时，眼神里带的希望一下全被浇灭了，她冷漠地对巴基说道：“我们有一个你已经够受了。”  
  
巴基并没有理会，他把史蒂夫带到客房，帮他安顿，又带他到厨房。这些日子巴基一点食欲都没有，他给史蒂夫弄了点吃的，自己则从酒柜里掏出威士忌。  
  
“喝点吗？”  
  
史蒂夫皱着眉头看他，摇了摇头，“我总是做噩梦，大白天都会看到闪回，我不想喝醉酒误伤他人。”巴基尴尬地从口袋里掏出一包香烟递过去。  
  
史蒂夫再次摇摇头，“戒掉了。”  
  
巴基点燃香烟放倒嘴边，他应该想到的。史蒂夫虽然看起来落魄，但是他的牙齿洁白，身上除了淡淡地尘土味，再无其他，“你得教教我怎么做，伙计。”巴基的手指在颤抖，烟嘴怎么都对不准，他感到泪水从自己的脸颊上滑下来，没过三秒钟就在下巴上剧集成水滴滴到桌面上。左肩疼痛让他弯曲了身体附在桌面上，巴基把脸颊埋进胳膊，再次放声大哭。  
  
史蒂夫开始时只是沉默，然后巴基感觉到有人取下他仍然夹在指间的香烟，一只大手放在他的肩膀上。两年多以来，巴基第一次看到了某种希望和可能性。  
  
巴基再次开始戒药瘾。总在噩梦中大声叫喊着清醒的史蒂夫并没有变成巴基无法入眠的原因，巴基本也因为烦躁和疼痛无法睡觉，于是入夜之后，巴基会去史蒂夫的屋里把他从梦中唤醒。第一次的时候史蒂夫在睁眼的瞬间扼住巴基的喉咙，把他翻身按在床上，黑暗中史蒂夫自己撞在床头柜上，柜子倾倒，发出巨响。巴基感觉大脑缺氧，无法挣脱。整栋房子里的人全都被吓醒过来，巴恩斯太太穿着睡衣来到史蒂夫的房间，她打开电灯看到屋内的景象，迅速冲上去拼命捶打陌生男人保护自己的儿子。史蒂夫怔怔地放开手，巴基只能蜷着身体不停咳嗽。但那没什么不好，巴基已经感觉糟糕透了，没什么能让他自己变得更糟。巴恩斯太太一边哭泣一边伏在儿子身边，直到巴基坐起身，拥抱自己的母亲。  
  
巴基看向只穿着内裤站在房间中央没有动的史蒂夫，男人低着头，神色悲伤。他的身体上也有弹痕和伤疤，巴基不知道其中有没有为了救自己留下的。巴基想要安抚他。  
  
“我没事……史蒂夫。”巴基嗓音沙哑地说道，“下次我会记得用铁锹把把捅醒你的。”  
  
所有人都惊住了，包括巴基自己，他已经太久都没讲过玩笑话。史蒂夫看向巴基，泪水也从他的眼里涌出来。史蒂夫缓缓地跪倒在地上，伏在床边哭了起来，他不停地说着对不起。巴基坐在床上，仍然搂着母亲颤抖的肩膀，他抬起手揉了揉史蒂夫的金色短发。  
  
那一天夜里所有人都在哭泣，但巴基却没有落泪，他好像突然间就找到了某种勇气。  
  
接下去的两个月过得很艰辛，巴基在白天甚至提不起精神迈出家门，而史蒂夫在巴恩斯一家遭到冷遇。巴基知道史蒂夫心里并不痛快，他不需要寄人篱下，但巴基恳求他留下来，于是史蒂夫再也没有提过离开。谁也不知道事情会不会好转，史蒂夫尝试在白天花费掉自己所有的精力，以图夜晚安睡，但他们的夜晚仍旧漫长，巴基在不知不觉间习惯了史蒂夫床边地下的位置。如果史蒂夫清醒过来，他会安静地抚摸巴基的后背，任由巴基抓着他，那让巴基得以一天又一天地坚持下去。  
  
巴基的母亲对史蒂夫的态度变得麻木，巴基知道她一心为自己着想，某一天，史蒂夫和巴基发现史蒂夫的床边铺上了一块毛茸茸的厚地毯。“她很爱你。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基走到母亲房里，看她放下手中的织线。  
  
“妈，谢谢。”巴基靠在门边对女人说道，他知道自己的母亲在过去的五年里突然间苍老了太多，据他所知，并非自己已经出嫁的妹妹们让母亲如此忧心。母亲的肩膀颤抖起来，巴基走上前从背后拥抱她。  
  
一家人就那么度过了一段时间，巴基的身体渐渐康复，开始的时候巴基和史蒂夫会一起在草地上打拳，后来史蒂夫把更多的时间花在为巴恩斯一家工作上。于是巴基捡起了自己小时候生活在牧场的习惯，他早起会去骑马，白天和他的苏格兰牧羊犬一起照看羊群。  
  
巴基停药半年的时候，巴恩斯太太为他办了一次纪念派对。母亲把巴基的两个妹妹和她们的丈夫叫回家，还邀请了两位朋友。两家人分别带上了自家漂亮的女儿。开始的时候巴基并没有意识到母亲在做什么，他消沉了太久，终于找回了点过去的自己，他享受音乐，享受同龄人的陪伴。但久而久之，他发现自己家里还不曾来过同龄的男宾。  
  
“我看你和雪莉聊得很好啊，你们都说些什么？”母亲装作不经意地问他。  
  
巴基回想起前一天来做客的年轻女孩，只能耸耸肩。  
  
“你需要找个人陪陪你，巴基。”母亲终于放弃了含蓄。  
  
巴基突然意识到，他确实想找个人陪陪他，而那个人早已默默地陪伴了他一冬一夏。  
  
这种觉悟并不令人舒心，他没办法告诉他的母亲，也不想吓跑史蒂夫，但是自此之后巴基的性幻想对象就不再需要变化。巴基知道他想要的，也知道他不可能得到的。在一件不可能发生的事情发生之后，他很难去想象第二件。  
  
巴基唯一的心愿就是希望史蒂夫能留下。史蒂夫的症状也好转了许多，他不再每夜惊醒，有时候巴基去他房里看他的时候，男人正睡得安稳，巴基每次都忍不住微笑。  
  
如果史蒂夫最终需要离开，也许巴基会跟他一起回到大城市去生活，他们可以三不五时的见个面。无论未来如何，巴基感到满足，感到幸福。  
  
夏末清晨，巴基骑马回来，看到史蒂夫和自己的父亲正在房后劈柴，他没有走近，只是站在墙边看着他们。年长的男人正在地上拾起劈好的木柴，落成一堆，年轻人把一块木头放在木桩上，抡起手臂，用力挥下去，木头分成两片，向两侧倒下。男人把木柴扔远，又放好另一块。他停下来掀起上衣擦了擦汗。  
  
巴基就那样看得出神。直到父亲注意到他，向他挥了挥手手。史蒂夫回过头来，巴基不由对史蒂夫露出笑容，史蒂夫傻呆呆地楞了两秒，然后巴基从远处看着他挑起嘴角，蓝眼睛眯起来。巴基几乎想要落泪。  
  
他等那个笑容等得太久，几乎已经忘记他在等待。  
  
“你和史蒂夫……”巴基听到母亲的声音从背后传来。  
  
巴基有点绝望，但任然带着侥幸地转过头，母亲面无表情。  
  
“妈，我……”巴基低下头。  
  
母亲沉默了一会儿，只是走上来捧住巴基的脸蛋，在他额头上吻了一下，“别干傻事，听见没有。”  
  
“求你别告诉他，我……不是你想的那样……”  
  
“我不管，巴基，如果哪个混蛋敢伤了我儿子的心……我可以打折他的腿。”  
  
巴基呆了几秒钟，猛地抱住女人瘦小的身体。  
  
  
  
史蒂夫终于再次开始提到离开，巴基仍然恳求他留下来，史蒂夫显得有些犹豫，后来他决定接替家里厨师的工作。巴基不想让史蒂夫成为家里的劳工，但如果史蒂夫只有如此才能留下，他也可以妥协。只要他叫他詹姆斯少爷的时候仍然只是调侃和玩笑。  
  
母亲不再请宾客上门只为给巴基相亲，但之前她传达给朋友们的信息仍然在流传，时不时仍然有人上门拜访，巴基依旧乐于和所有来访的客人交谈共舞，有一次他重新遇到了童年好友玛格丽特·波尔，两个人躲在屋子的车库旁聊了许久。巴基向玛格丽特倾吐了所有的心事，而他青梅竹马的好友只是笑他傻。巴基转而询问对方近况，玛格丽特说她在等一个去远行的男人回到身边。巴基不知道两个人谁才是傻瓜。傍晚巴基和玛格丽特手挽手回到屋里，那个漂亮姑娘当着所有人的面在巴基的嘴唇上吻了一下。巴基下意识地扫向史蒂夫，有那么一瞬间，他几乎觉得史蒂夫在嫉妒。  
  
希望常常难以成活，但是奢望却总像顽强的野草，只需一分的养料就会在心中疯长。  
  
巴基开始观察史蒂夫的一举一动，有时候他几乎可以肯定史蒂夫不喜欢他和别人在一起，可有时候史蒂夫又显得完全不在乎。金发男人能对巴基展露真诚的微笑，告诉他哪家姑娘与他般配极了。巴基觉得自己快要发疯了。  
  
但归根到底，巴基更想要史蒂夫的笑容，他笑得越多，巴基就越满足。所以当他发现史蒂夫垂头丧气地坐在他的车盖上看着点燃的香烟时，他没办法不走过去。巴基想把男人的眉心都抚平，他想把他的心事都掏空扔进草场去喂羊。他想拥抱他、亲吻他，他想感激他的救命之恩。  
  
他想告诉史蒂夫，自己愿意用余生的爱去报答。  
  
他不知道史蒂夫在为什么事情烦心，史蒂夫不想说，巴基也不再追问。既然晚上有访客，他会帮史蒂夫弄出那一顿晚餐。巴基不在乎，他什么都不在乎，此时此刻他们在一起，他们都在笑。  
  
晚餐是场灾难，所有的食物都不甚理想，所以巴基胃里的酒精也挥发得格外迅速。甜点结束之前，史蒂夫便起身离席了。巴基又在桌旁坐了一会儿，便借口跟上去，他需要确认。  
  
史蒂夫仍然不开心，可他仍旧对巴基微笑，那笑容里面带着全部的真诚，却有除不去的忧郁。然后巴基知道他已经做了决定，在他向史蒂夫走过去之前就下定了决心。巴基不奢望更多，但他想要像他爱史蒂夫那样去爱史蒂夫，如果这说得通的话。  
  
巴基吻上史蒂夫的嘴唇。  
  
史蒂夫给他的回应，比他之前任何的痴心妄想都来得更美妙。他们相互亲吻，直到两个人都回想起不愉快的晚餐，禁不住在彼此的怀抱里哈哈大笑。  
  
史蒂夫看着他，就好像在看什么极为稀罕的东西。巴基觉得自己就要融化在他的眼神里。巴基记得他在给史蒂夫打电话求助的时候，曾经问史蒂夫要过一个奇迹。毋庸置疑，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的确给了他一个奇迹。巴基如此告诉史蒂夫，但是史蒂夫却只是更用力地抱紧巴基。  
  
金发男人的气息吹在他的脖子上，他嗓音低沉，带着巴基从未听过的情绪，史蒂夫缓缓对巴基说道：“对我来说，你才是那个奇迹。”


End file.
